


The World Beyond The Shadows

by fangirl6202



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All-Canon Ships, Crossover, Demigods, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prophecies, Quests, Set after Blood Of Olympus and after Lady Midnight, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: When the Seven, and Nico are out an a mission, they stumble opon five tattooed teenagers fighting a horde of monsters, and they rushed in to help.The Shadowhunters were surprised from being attacked by a group of Ravenor demons, but we even more surprised when a group of teenagers came along and finish them off.This is the first time that the Demigods and the Shadowhunters learn about each other.When both worlds find a mutual enemy , they must join together for the sake of mundanes and mortals everywhere.  The World depends on it.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico stared at everyone as he leaned on a tree.

It was night, and a roaring camp fire was going on, like every night. The Apollo kids were leading the sing-a-long and everybody was roasting marshmellows. But Nico decided to leave the circle that surrounded the fire and observe from a distance. He usually did that anyway, but today was different:

The Romans were here. They were in Camp Half-Blood on official "treaty" business, all 200 of them. Since there were too many campers for everyone to sleep in the cabins, everyone would sleep outside, in sleeping bags, watching the stars. Nico wasnt going to do that. He had already told Chiron he planned to sleep in his own cabin, and Chiron knew better than to try to change his mind. Chiron knew him and the Romans had a rocky relationship.

Now, Nico didn't have anything against the Romans, the Romans had a thing against him.

They had arrived early that day, and they had sneered at him. Pushed him down and called him names.

Traitor.

Scum.

Liar.

Ghosty.

Normally, Nico wouldn't have cared, but it had gotten 10x worse when they had gotten word that he was dating Will Solace.

Gay.

Homo.

Fruitcake.

Nico couldn't take it. Even Reyna looked at him with a look of pity and  thinly veiled disgust. Of all the Romans, he'd thought she would be the most understanding.

He scanned the campfire, and saw that all the Seven were present and sitting by each other. Almost involuntary, his eyes landed on two people specifically:

Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was cradled in Percy's arms as she roasted a marshmallow. Her blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and Percy's was as untidy as ever. They were both laughing.

I had a crush on Percy. There. That's the big secret.

Nico jolted back, the memory bringing him back to a time he'd rather forget. Cupid's eyes still bore into his soul, he remembered the look of pity on Jason's face, the way he had wanted to slap it right off. Nico hated pity. It made him feel weak, fragile....

He closed his eyes for a second, steadying his breath, and walked off. As he walked, he was glad to hear everyone's voices fade away as he shadowtravelled back to his cabin.

He fell back onto his black bed, sighing. Ever since Hazel decided to stay between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, Nico had decided to make the cabin less...gloomy. The walls of the cabin were originally painted gold, silver, and black, but Nico was actually quite the artist. His side of the cabin had a mural of Venice painted on, the gondalas and river the main subject, the sunrise or sunset just behind the buildings, the warm oranges, pinks, and purple giving Nico a sense of home. Nico wouldn't tell anyone but he had painted himself into it, sitting in a tiny villa next to Bianca, at the very end of the painting. It was tiny and in the background.

Nico had painted Hazel's wall as a scene from Mardi Gras, the background dark as night, but the pavement was illuminated as hundreds of people were watching the floats go by, one by one. Woman with beads covering them as they wore masks, their eyes poking out. Confetti and glitter flew in the air and littered the pavement. Greens, purples, reds and blues littered the painting, making the painting colorful and cheerful. Nico had also painted Hazel in, one of the first girls in the crowd, with her chocolate skin and light brown hair. If you looked closely enough, you could see her gold eyes illuminating her smile.

When Hazel had first seen them, she had cried tears of joy and hugged Nico tightly, thanking him over and over. She had even brought in framed photos of her family (even some with her and Nico) and hung them on the fourth wall, which encouraged Nico to hang the only photo he had of his mother, and then one of Bianca and him, and then one where he genuinely smiled with Hazel. The cabin was beautiful.

Nico clapped his hands together twice, and music started playing from tiny yet loud speakers on the ceiling, an invention from Leo. He shut his eyes, listening to the soothing sound of Andy Biersack's voice when all the sudden a shimmering image of a young woman with black hair wearing black clothes. She was obviously distressed. Dark tattoos swirled around her neck and her arms. She was panting hard and sweat dripped down her forehead, making it obvious she had been running.

"Nico di Angelo?!" She shouted. Nico sat up wide-eyed as he stared at the girl, one he didn't recognize" Look, I don't have much time! Just tell Chiron that He is awake. Tell him Raziel needs you and the Seven!" Suddenly, her eyes went wide as a glowing blade impaled her stomach, and she looked down. She crumpled to the ground and someone stood above her.

A teenager.

About 18 years old with pitch black hair and dark green eyes, face nothing but sharp lines. He was wearing the same clothes the girl had been wearing, only in silver, and he held a long glowing blade. The boy looked up and saw Nico. He smiled cruelly, and put a finger up to his lips.

Just like that, the boy vanished, leaving Nico with a cold feeling. He could tell that the boy wielded an enormous power.

And whatever it was, wasn't good.

Nico didn't have time to dwell on it as he stood up and shadowtravelled into Chiron's office.

"Chiron!" Nico shouted, surprising the centaur so badly he dropped his deck of cards and gave an unmanly shriek.

"Mr. di Angelo!" Chiron scolded. "You should know better than sneak up on an old centaur to--"

"She was murdered." Nico said,shocking Chiron into silence. Chiron noticed the boy was breathing heavily, and his eyes were wide. Sometimes it was easy for Chiron to forget that Nico was still a child. He had been forced to mature too fast.

"Who?" Chiron said, voice gentle yet demanding.

Nico slunk down onto a chair. "I-I don't know. I just got an Iris Message and this girl with tattoos told me to tell you that "he" was awake and that Raziel needed me and the Seven."

Chiron's eyes widened ever so slightly. He tilted his head slightly and zoned out. "No... it can't be. He's not due....for eons..."

"Chiron, what's going on?" Nico asked, fearing the answer.

"Gather the Seven. Bring them here now." Chiron said instead. When Nico didn't move, Chiron looked furious. "Now! " he shouted, and Nico startled so badly he shadowtravelled away.

\-----

Appearring right in the center of the campfire he startled the Apollo kids so badly, one dropped his ukulele into the fire.

"I need the Seven!" Nico shouted, earning looks of hatred from around the fire. "They need to report to Chiron. Now." Nico used the voice he did when controlling the dead, his tenor voice dropping down two octaves.

"Nico," Jason Grace said, slowly getting up. "What is this about?" He had come with the Romans to help supervise, along with Frank, Hazel, and Leo.

**I know Leo's presence doesnt really corresponde with this considering he reappears in TOA but lets just pretend Leo came back before TOA ******

Nico glared at him, making Jason uncomfortable. Though Jason would never admit it aloud, he always sensed that out of the 5 children of the Big Three, him and Thalia were at the very bottom of the list. It was Percy, then Nico, then Hazel, then him, then Thalia. In all honesty, Nico scared him sometimes.

"If I fucking knew, I would be telling you, don't you think Grace?" Nico spat.

Piper stood up, holding out her hands. "It's OK, Nico. Tell us whats going on..."

Nico felt the affect of her charmspeak wash over him. "A girl," He said, voice low. "was murdered. She left a message that we were needed... It was enough...for Chiron...to think we need a...quest. Me and the Seven..."

A low murmur rose from the crowd. All Seven immediately rose to their feet. "Come on then," Hazel said, her cajan accent jolting Nico back to reality. "We best get to Chiron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the New York Shadowhunters go out into the city to investigate demons not dying, and end up being rescued by 8 teens with...superpowers?

.  A knock at the door made the petite red-head look up from her paperwork. A genuine smile tugged at her lips as a couple with two children stood in the doorway, smiling brightly at her. The youngest of the two children ran up to her, opening and closing his fists, silently begging to be carried.

  Clary laughed as she picked up Max, hugging Rafael and kissing both Magnus and Alec on the cheek. "I thought you guys weren't coming back until tomorrow!" Clary said, smiling ear to ear. 

  Magnus Bane (still High Warlock of Brooklyn) had been extremely disoriented ever since he had found out about what his old friend Malcolm had done in Los Angeles to the Blackthorn family. It had gotten to the point where he would stop eating for days at a time. His relationship with Alec was getting tumultuous as they started getting into arguments about Magnus' well-being. 

Clary knew they probably needed some time away from the stress of New York, so she told them to take a break and go somewhere nice for a while. They needed it. After the Lightwood-Bane family left, Clary had asked Catarina Loss to act as temporary High Warlock of Brooklyn. She could tell by their faces and joined hands that the vacation had worked. Max was also a shade darker of blue, so she was guessing he was tanner. 

"Yeah, but Raf starts his training tomorrow, so we decided to come back a day early." Alec said, looking down at his eldest son with pride. Magnus looked at his partner with so much affection in his eyes, his cat eyes shining, Clary couldn't help but smiled. It hadn't been so long ago that Alec had slammed her against a wall when she confronted him on his sexuality. He had come a long ways since then. He was happy.

  Clary smiled and knelt down in front of Rafael. " _Estás emocionado? _" She asked him. _Are you excited? _____

____He smiled back shyly. " _Si. Muy emocionado _." _Yes. Very excited _. Everyone in the Institute had decided to learn Spanish to help ease Rafael into English, and he was getting better. It was actually Izzy he spent the most time talking to. She spoke fluent Spanish, and so did Simon (He learned for Izzy)_____ _ _ _

________Before she could respond, someone ran into the office, nearly tackling Magnus. It was Simon, looking extremely winded and terrified. "We have a problem," He panted. He realized that Magnus, Alec, and their children were back so he quickly hugged each of them with a rushed, "Welcome back" or "I missed you guys," before turning to Clary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clary knew that look in Simon's eyes. Something was very wrong. She turned to Magnus and Alec. "Take the kids somewhere else. I have the feeling this isn't good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They nodded and with resistance from Max, the family left her office and closed the door. "What's going on?" She asked, her Institute voice seeping in. Clary saw that Simon was debating either to speak or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Simon," She said coldly. "I run this Institute. You are obligated by the Clave to tell me what the hell is going on." She hated to use her authority against her best friend and _parabaiti _, but Clary knew this was important.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. They were hard and his posture became straighter. "Yes ma'am. Me and Jace were doing a routine check of Brooklyn when... we came across several bodies." He took a deep breath before continuing. "At first, we thought it was just a really crappy murder, until we looked back the glamour. They we're monsters. Just...none that we could recognize. Then we realized they weren't dead. There wouldn't be a body if they had been killed, so we figured they were injured badly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We were about to take care of it when I noticed one of the cuts was slowly fading. It hit me that they were regenerating as one lashed at Jace. It got his arm before I killed it, making sure the body wasted away."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked at her and she felt her face go pale. "Clary. Demons aren't dying. And if they are? Something's bringing them back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She fell back on her chair with widened eyes. If demons didn't die, Shadowhunters wouldn't be able to do their job. If Shadowhunters didn't do their job, mundanes would die._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Call Luke and Maia," She said, still stunned. "Tell the pack to do surveillance on the city. I need to know if this just in this part of the city. Could just be a rogue warlock. Or it could be bigger."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Simon nodded and turned to leave. "Wait!" Clary said. "Is Jace okay?" He turned his head to look at her and grinned softly. "Well, Fray. Still fretting over that boy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a long-running joke between the two of them. Clary smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah. I still am."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Simon smiled softly. "He'll have to stay in the infirmary tonight, but he's fine." Clary got up. "Simon. After you tell the pack, gather everyone in the library."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked at her in confusion before she responded. "It's time we all go out and see what the hell is going on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nico immediately lost all feeling in his legs and collapsed onto the floor of the dark alley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He heard people fretting over him and he was struck with the realization how much Shadowtravelling took out of him, especially with 7 damn people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hazel kneeled beside her brother and forced a little chunk of ambrosia into his mouth. She was now familiar with Nico's symptoms whenever he exerted himself. She propped him up and swatted away anyone trying to help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nico came to a few seconds later, gasping for breath. Hazel held his hand as he dry-heaved, his chest trying to breathe. When his fit stopped, he shakily stood up and glared at the seven demigods in the dark alley. He groaned in pain and tried to stretch out the kinks in his body. "Ugh, next time, I'm letting Mrs. O'Leary shadowtravel you fatasses all the way to--" He was stopped when he heard a scream cut off by a loud _snap! _/i >____________

The demigods were on high alert and they all ran towards the direction of the noise. Percy's trained ears told him that they had come from over 3 streets over. As they ran, he uncapped Riptide and listened for more sounds. He could make out distinct voices shouting, grunts, blades whooshing through the air, and the occasional crack of a ...whip?

As they reached another dark alley, all eight demigods were shocked at the scene in front of them.

Two women were fighting back to back with lit blades against ... Percy wasnt sure what they were. They were grotesque black creatures, gushing black ooze from huge, red pores on their bodies. Their mouths opened and tentacles came out, trying to wrap themselves around the women's throats. There were 6 of them in the dim alley, and they were closing in.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past them and they all looked up to see a man standing on a nearby fire escape with an arrow notched in his bow. The arrow lodged itself into one of the creature's eyeballs and it shrieked before exploding.

Leo was the first one to make a move. His entire left arm went up in flames, lighting up the alley and getting the attention of the monsters and the people. "Oye!" He yelled. "Why dont we make this an even fight?" With a wicked grin, his other arm went up in flames. He yelled and charged, which led everyone to run. 

\-----

Clary screamed as the demon's spiked tail cut into her stomach. She felt Isabelle hold her up as blood soaked her gear. Her vision was getting blurry, but there was no way she was passing out to leave Izzy and Simon to deal with the demons. 

She fought for what seemed like eternity until a bright orange light caught her attention. Every person and creature in the alley turned and Clary gaped at what she saw.

A boy, who couldn't have been older than 17, was on fire. Well, his arm, but it was obvious the fire was very real. It didnt seem to bother him. His tan face was almost excited as he yelled something and charged. 

Only then did Clary notice the group behind him. There were 8 altogether, the youngest being a black girl who looked 14, and the oldest was a 18 year old with black hair and a sword. They were all different colors, sizes, and ages, but they all had a look in their eyes that said they had seen things. Dark things. Things no child should see. Clary knew that look well; she saw it in the mirror every day.

They charged and Simon couldn't believe what he was seeing from his vantage point on the high fire escape. Kids. With superpowers. One of them was throwings balls of fires at the demons, another was controlling water and shoving a demon into a corner, and one _shapeshifted _.__

Izzy didnt know what the hell was happening. Teenagers were fighting with swords or some sort of ability. The demons were dying, but it took several blows to kill one. She knew they were hopelessly outmatched, until a scrawny boy walked calmly into the middle of the fight, a quiet fire in his eyes. She nearly screamed 'Get the hell out of the way!', but he raised a hand and closed his eyes. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. 

She was about to throw her seraph blade at the kid before the demons started moving as if an invisible wall was in front of them. He was speaking now, speaking in rapid latin. His chant got louder and louder until the demons couldn't move at all. He was yelling his chant by now and his eyes flew open;

They were pitch black.

Nico could feel everyones stares and could hear the gasps. He raised his hand even more towards the creatures. "I am Nico di Angelo," he yelled at them. "Second born child of Hades and Maria di Angelo. I am the Ghost King, and a child of Death. As a Prince of Tarturas, you will _obey me! _"__

His eyes closed again, and he started chanting again. The demons all turned to face him like clockwork and all exploded at the same time. Everyone tried not to get it in their mouths and eyes. Nico fell to a knee and put his outstreched hand on the concrete. "Thank you, Father." He whispered before slowly rising to his feet. 

Percy was still in shock from witnessing whatever it was Nico had just done, when he noticed the red head woman slumping onto her partner. "Let me help you," he said, rushing over. The wound was deep, and it was in her abdomen. 

The other woman yanked her away with a sharp "No," and a death glare. Piper walked up to them with her palms outstretched. "Its okay," she said, her charmspeak washing over the two women. "Let Percy heal you." Both women nodded sluggishly, and Percy set to healing. He used water to clean the wound and Annabeth wrapped her up in bandages. __It took her a few seconds to come to and when she did, she looked down at the bandages. "Why the hell do I have these?" Before anyone could respond, she ripped them off. To Percy and Annabeth's protest, she threw the bandages to the floor.__

The other woman pulled the red head's shirt up and took out a stick like figure. To the demigod's horror, it seemed to be burning into the woman's skin. She hissed slightly before looking up. "Simon! Get down here!" 

Clary looked back at the teenagers with cold eyes. "I dont care who you are or how important you are, all of you are coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two groups formally meet and trouble ensues.

"And just who the hell are you to boss us around?" Nico growled, his grip tightening on his sword's hilt. He could tell the gash on the redhead's stomach was quickly healing, which was impossible, but he didnt exactly, what was the word?

Oh yeah. He didn't care. 

The red-headed bitch didn't even seem to care that Percy had tried to cover her wounds. 

Before another fight could break out,  Percy him a hard look. "Don't start any fights here, Nico. Your boyfriend isnt here to patch you up, and he'd murder me if you died out here." 

Nico stared at Percy before grudgingly commanding the shadows to take his sword back. He smirked coldly as the three tattooed adults' eyes widened. Nico turned to look at Percy. "Side note, if you mention Will one more time, I'll make sure you spend the afterlife right next to Tantulas."

Hazel lightly touched Nico's arm. "Nico, you know it's impolite to threaten people about their afterlife." 

All of the surrounding demigods laughed at Hazel's seriousness, until the redhead snarled at them. 

"You are under orders of The Clave to come with us." Clary said, her voice hardening. "If not, you are in direct violation of the Accords. "

The Latino boy snorted and his hand lit up in flames, showering the dark alley with light. All of the teenagers seemed slightly confused as Clary's words registered. 

As the teenagers glanced at each other, Simon leaned closer to Clary. "Clary...I dont think they know what the Accords are. "

Clary turned back to the group. The boy with the golden sword was the obvious leader of the group. He seemed to be sizing them up before turning to a blonde girl and nodding slightly. 

Clary didn't like the way she was staring at them and was about to throw a seraph blade at her when she opened her mouth. 

"You're the obvious leader," she said confidently, her grey eyes boring into Clary. "but you're not a very good fighter. You're never focused on one enemy, which makes you vunerable to all other enemies. A mistake like that? You'd be dead by now, if it wasn't for the girl beside you. You must have done something  _very_ impressive to be their leader. Or maybe you're just sleeping with the person who  _does_ run the show. "

Clary's vision turned red with anger but willed herself to not stab the blonde. A level head was the key to success, and they were technically under the protection of the Clave.  

The girl jerked her head to Isabelle, whose hand was still curled around her whip. "Now you, it's clear you've been fighting all your life. You're very strong willed and also in touch with your feminity, considering you're fighting in stilettos. But you're usually defending the redhead, making it obvious that she's still relatively new at all of this. And you've got several scars over your body, healed over time. She doesn't. "

Both Clary and Izzy tried to concile their shock as the girl, who couldn't have been older than 18, was telling them facts about themselves. The girl moved her gaze to Simon. 

"And you, Simon, I believe? Well you're just plain defensive. You could have taken out half the monsters by yourself. Know why you didn't? You're too busy worrying about these two. Every time a monster gets too close, you shoot only to annoy or to get the girl's attention. Now, looking on that, it's pretty clear that you have a relationship with both, but which one? Simple. Considering how the redhead yelled at you to get down here and how you moved without a second thought, she's your boss. She's also your best friend. Your body language is very relaxed around her. Now, how did I know you're dating the brunette? You went to her first to make sure she was OK before checking on the redhead. After making sure they were both ok, you fretted over her for a good 15 seconds. My boyfriend Percy does the same thing to me after a battle. " It's a bit of a hunch, but I'm assuming she's your wife. "

 A stunned silence fell over the Shadowhunters as she stared them down. The girl turned to the boy with jet black hair and nodded. "They won't kill us. Not yet, I think. They need us Percy, and I think we're fighting a common enemy. "

"Percy" turned his eyes to Clary, and she froze for a moment. They were kind enough, but with the sharpness of a knife. In an instant, she knew Percy would chop down anyone in his way if necessary. 

His gaze softened and a grin broke out. Clary was marvelled at how different Percy looked when he wasnt trying to threaten someone with his eyes. He turned the hilt of his sword and to the surprise of the New York shadowhunters, the blade retracted into ... a ball pointpen.

"Alright then!" Percy said, and Clary was caught off-guard by how chipper he sounded, not like someone who killed several demons without batting an eye. "We'll go with you, but we should at least introduce ourselves. "

Izzy found that weird. As long as she had been doing this, she had never met anyone with those powers, especially not children. She glanced to Clary, who was nodding slowly. 

"Alright," she said, holding her head high, which didn't seem to work since she was shorter than half of the group. "I'm Clary, and this is Isabelle. I run the New York institute with my ..." She faltered for a moment before continuing, "partner, Isabelle's brother."

Percy tilted his head slightly before holding out a hand. "Percy Jackson," he said before realizing his hand still had demon ichor on it. "Sorry about that. Well, this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, and Nico di Angelo. "

Clary glanced at each child when addressed. They all nodded their heads in what she guessed was respect. All except Nico. That boy chilled her to the bones. He wasn't natural. 

Nico didn't like the way the three adults glanced at him. He could Isabelle was itching for her whip, still wrapped around her wrist. 

"Just get it out," Nico spat. "I know you want to say something to me. "

Red head's eyes narrowed and tried to look threatening. She didn't scare Nico one bit. He didn't have time for people who thought a title gave them any authority over him. Before she could say anything, the man next to her stepped in. He put on a hand on her forearm. 

"Fray, stop. We have no reason to do anything to them except take them back to the Institute. They're under the protection of the Accords. " He said, speaking in a loud whisper. 

"The Accords?!" Clary said, looking at Nico. "The Law says we kill demons, not take them to our home!" 

Nico's hand shot out and his Stygian Iron sword materialized in his hand. His gaze darkened. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" 

Clary instinctively backed up and Izzy stepped forward. "Maybe you're not demonic, but our word was almost destroyed by a boy with demon blood. We can't take any chances, I'm sorry. "

Simon looked at his fiancee and then his parabaiti. "Wait... the gate around the Institute. If anyone with demonic impurities tries to pass it, the alarms within the Institute sounds. "

The three Shadowhunters glanced at each other while the demigods were trying to decipher what the hell "The Accords" were, what the "Institute" was, and why they thought Nico was demon. 

After a few seconds, Clary sighed and pulled out her stele. "Fine. But if the gates don't open for him, I'm slitting his throat right there. I will not have a Sebastian repeat. "

She drew a few symbols on the alley wall, seeing what she was doing due to Leo's hand (still on fire) In a minute, a portal was illuminating the entire alley, the demigods staring at it with wide eyes. 

"Now, I'm going to tell you an address and you need to think of it while going through the Portal. " With a moment of hesitation, Clary gave them the address, hoping she didn't just put her home in danger. 

Isabelle and Simon walked in and disappeared, much to the demigods awe. Clary gestured to Nico. "You go in first. "

He scoffed and looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm going to pass," he said. He turned to Percy. "I'll meet you there, don't keep me waiting." 

Before Clary could protest, the boy was enveloped in shadows and disappeared. She was dumbstruck. Not even the most powerful warlocks she knew possessed the power to teleport on their own. 

Leo, being the geek he was, grinned mischievously before screaming "ALL ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!" and ran into the portal. 

Piper scoffed, "What a nerd," and followed him, Jason trailing after her. 

One by one, the demigods walked into the portal until the only people left were Percy and Clary. He looked dubiously at the portal before turning to Clary. "Look, Clary, I understand you're running this group, but here's what you need to know. I've been doing this since I was 12. I was a normal kid until I was shoved into this world." 

Clary was stunned. She knew what it was like to be shoved into a world of demons and angels, but she had been 15. Doing all she had done at the age of 12 seemed impossible. 

" I've lost more than I want to admit. But these people? These kids are my family. I won't let anything happen to them. And lighten up on Nico. The kid's been through literal hell and back alone. At least when I was stuck in Tartarus, I had Annabeth. Nico's only 15. He doesn't deserve this shit. If you or your friends try to hurt him, you will face the wraith of 8 very powerful demigods and 2 very powerful camps of demigods. Those are odds you don't want to mess with. Trust me. "

With that final warning, Percy smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Better get going! They're gonna be worried if I don't show up. "

He walked through the Portal, leaving Clary wondering just who the hell these kids were. 

 


End file.
